Dancing with a Demon Fox
by Nayobi-Hijiro
Summary: When Sasuke returns after three years, he finds that things are different. His friends have changed, his home has changed. But there's one person who's changed the most. SasuNaru YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Dancing with a Demon Fox

Summery: When Sasuke returns after three years, he finds that things are different. His friends have changed, his home has changed. But there is one person who isn't at his welcome home party. Naruto. And when he finally finds Naruto, the battle that ensues and the love that follows was never to be expected.

Chapter 1: A long awaited Return.

Sasuke sighed as he sat across from Tsunade at her desk. His hair ha been trimmed back and he wore the clothing that he had worn before his...unexpected departure three years before. Tsunade eyed him cautiously.

"So your saying that Naruto hasn't been seen ever since the news of my return came?" He sighed calmly. '_Just like the little...running away when the tension gets too big for him_.' He thought, disgusted.

"Yes...he asked for an out of village mission that would get him away for a while. But...he's due home tomorrow." Tsunade said seriously. "I'm not sure what he's going to do when he sees you. He's changed over time...he's a lot stronger than before..." She cautioned and Sasuke stood.

"We've all changed." He said simply as he exited. He closed the door and sighed. It had been nearly two weeks since he had returned home. Thankfully all the commotion had died down. But he had to admit, he was a bit worried. What mission could Tsunade have given Naruto that he would be away that long? And did Naruto really hate him that much that he didn't even want to face him...? '_Who cares?! If the little dobe wants to go get himself killed, why should I care._' Sasuke thought angrily at himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he was sill worried.

Sasuke was lost in thought as he walked down the stairs leading out of the Hokage tower. A sudden cry broke him out of his reverie.

"NARUTO!!!! YOUR HOME!!" Sakura cried. Sasuke followed her line of vision, and sure enough, there was the blonde haired shinobi. He was walking up the path calmly. Sasuke stared at how much Naruto had changed. He was taller, Sasuke could guess Naruto was now taller than him. Much of his baby fat had been trimmed off, leaving the boy slender and muscular. his hair brushed along his headband limply. Naruto turned and met Sasuke's gaze. His electric blue eyes were calm..almost cold and dead.

"Sasuke..." He said in a low tone. Sakura looked back at the Uchiha and then again at Naruto. She began to back up to the side of the small lane.

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked at him. His stance was relaxed, but underneath the cool surface, hard tension boiled. "I see you've grown since our last...encounter. And I've heard your stronger too."

"I've been training." Naruto said shortly.

"Oh? To become Hokage?"

"To bring you back. But it seems my efforts were wasted." Naruto frowned. "Why have you returned?" It was Sasuke's turn to frown.

"Am I not welcome?"

"No. Your not."

"And who's going to stop me?" Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Sasuke was taken by surprise at Naruto's speed. The young blond was right infront of him, a kunai resting just above Sasuke's collar bone. "Do you want t fight me, Naruto? Is that it?" He hissed. "Because you have know idea how much _I_ have grown."

"Then come and get me, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto launched himself up onto the roof tops and started running. Sasuke was quick to follow. He watched the young man in front of him, wary of his every move. Time past and suddenly, Naruto stopped. Sasuke skidded to a halt and the familiar surroundings shocked him. It was the same place their last battle had taken place.

"How...nostalgic.." He chuckled. Naruto turned to him and the chuckle died in his throat. He shifted into a relaxed fighting stance and watched Naruto do the same.

"You know Sasuke...when you left...I thought you would never return. I fought so hard...trainedso hard...just to get you back. I thought that if you came back, everything would be ok again..." Naruto said softly, remembering the time he had spent with Jiriya out of the village. Sasuke felt n odd motion rise in him. Pride? Happiness that Naruto had missed him? He shook his head and tried to ignore i. "But it will never be the same..will it?" Naruto looked up angrily. "WILL IT?!" He roared. The red chakra flared up around him and his usually calm blue eyes turned a demonic red. His nails became cruel claws.

Naruto came at him, bringing his fist up to punch Sasuke in the mouth. The rave haired shinobi brought his hand up and caught Naruto's fist. Naruto brought his other fist up and Sasuke caught that one two. The stood there, locked in a hold, glaring at each other. Suddenly, Naruto brought his leg up and smashed his knee into Sasuke's chin, sending the Uchiha flying backwards. Naruto stood there, glaring at him as Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were red from the sharingan, his family curse. But they were calmer than Naruto's fiery red orbs.

Naruto dropped his hand down to his knee and a ball of energy flared in his palm. Rasengan. He ran at Sasuke, raising the deadly ball above his head But as he moved, it began to change. Fire and what looked to be water began to swirl along with the air. It glowed brighter and took the form of a shurukin. his eye widened as Naruto grabbed his arm and slammed the massive attacked straight into his chest. The energy flared and expanded to encompass them both. Blaring pain cause Sasuke to cry out. Naruto let go of his arm and the force sent Sasuke flying backwards. '_His strength...it's so..._' But he didn't get to finish his thought as he crashed into the stone wall.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke stood up slowly and shakily. Pain raced through his body. he looked over at Naruto. The blond shinobi stood, completely composed in the middle of the lake. His shirt and jacket had been torn by the blast, reveling a hard muscular chest and stomach. Naruto pulled the the tatters of the shirt and jacket away and Sasuke found himself wondering what it would be like to have Naruto's skin against his own. He shook his head to expel the images and tried to ignore the slight warmth he felt growing between his legs. The demonic chakra around Naruto had died down.

"Done already, Naruto?" Sasuke said flatly. Naruto sighed.

"No matter how angry I am at you, Sasuke...I'm...I'm still happy you are home...I know I should hate you...but...but I.." He looked up and Sasuke was shocked to see tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

"N-naruto..." he stammered and Naruto looked away. His hair fell down to cover his eyes.

"Come on...your _fangirls_ will be waiting..." Sasuke's gut twisted at the sadness in his friends voice. '_C-could I...could I be...falling in love with Naruto?!...I..I mean...I definitely want him..._' He looked down at the slight rise in his pants. '_But...is there...more?_' He looked back up and saw that Naruto was heading home. He ran and caught up with him. The whole way back thoughts of Naruto and just how he _felt_ about him plagued Sasuke's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with a Demon Fox

Chapter 2: I love him...I love him not...

If Sasuke had thought the walk back to the village was bad, he was in for hell once he got to the village. After stepping into the village, he was bombarded by hundreds of small gennin girls.

"SASUKE-KUN!! Are you ok? Did Naruto hurt you?!" The asked in unison. Sasuke tried to pull away from them.

"See...fangirls.." Naruto said sadly. He jumped up onto the roof tops and raced towards his home.

"Naruto!!" He yelled after him, but the young blond didn't turn. The girls inched in closer, cutting off his view. They all seemed to be firing off questions at him. He felt his heart beat increase and stared at them in annoyance. '_I just want to follow Naruto..._' He thought desperately. '_No you don't! Who cares what the little dobe thinks!_' He thought back at himself. His head began to pound. "GET OFF!!" He said loudly and shoved away from the girls. He stumbled slightly and started walking towards his home, messaging his temples.

'_I don't get it...do I love him...or is it just..lust? As Orochimaru-teme put it. I..I don't get this...how can I love him?_' Sasuke thought as he closed the door. He walked into his room and closed the door, sitting on his bed. '_How could you even think about this!? You know yourself like the back of your hand. Of course you don't love him. Because you can't love. You can only hate. He's a connection. You must BREAK connections in order to become strong._' He thought savagely and frowned. But...he didn't want to leave Naruto again...and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Mom...dad...help..." He muttered as he laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He looked up at the moon and felt a tear fall down his face.

A lot of things had changed for Naruto while he was away for home for those three years. It had given him time to think and he had realized two things.

One, he was most definitely bisexual. Surprisingly, this fact didn't bother him as much as it seemed to others. '_Then again, I guess it helps that I don't have parents to be disappointed in me..._' Naruto thought sourly.

Two, he was irrevocably and most assuredly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. This was the fact that bothered him. Naruto felt that, rightfully, he should hate Sasuke, with every ounce in his body. He sighed and shook his mind to clear the painful thoughts. Quietly, the blond nin went to his window and leapt into the crisp night air.

At first Naruto wasn't sure where he was going. The cold air filled his lungs and made his hair stand on end. Finally he realized where he was...when he found himself right outside Sasuke's window. It was open wide and Naruto could hear soft breathing from within the room. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a soft mummer. '_I should just turn and leave now..._' He thought. But he found himself inching closer.

"Naruto-kun...unnn...hnnn.." Sasuke moaned. "N-naruto!" This time it was a shuddering gasp. The blond looked in, quite startled. Then he spotted the slight rise in the sheets just below Sasuke's stomach. '_Oh..my.._' He thought, his face turning a deep red. "Naruto...do that again.." Sasuke groaned softly. Naruto squeaked and jumped away from the window. '_Oh...my...god...oh...my..._' he thought as he ran away.

Sasuke bolted upright at the sound of someone squeaking followed by a soft thud and the sound of footsteps. Sweat plastered his white night shirt to his back and he could feel the throbbing erection between his legs. '_Oh god...it's worse than I thought..._' He moaned in his head. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked out his window. Now one was on the street and a quick glance at the clock confirmed his guess. It was only 1 in the morning. He sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke ran some cold water and splash it onto his face. He glanced up at the mirror. His hair was in disarray, sticking out every which way. His face was hot and and red, almost like he had been running. '_Yeah..running to Naruto-san's bed in your dream..._' He thought sarcastically. He sighed again and dried his face. '_Not gonna be able to sleep now...might as well eat something..._' He thought, annoyed. He pulled on his clothes and walked out to his kitchen.

After a few minutes of rummaging through his cabinets produced nothing. Sasuke sighed. '_Ichiraku it is then I guess.._' he stepped out onto the street. It was too early for most people, but as he passed the training fields, he saw a few gennin and chuunin out training. He chuckled and kept going.

The ramen stand was almost empty. A few half-asleep shinobi sat there, staring at their ramen. Sasuke smirked and sat down, ordering a simple beef ramen and a house tea. As his order was being prepared, he looked around, remembering how much Naruto liked this place. '_I'm surprised he's not here now..._' He chuckled in his head and turned to see his food being served. He thanked the waitress and picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke placed his chopsticks down next to his empty bowl and downed the last of his tea. '_Well...that didn't waste as much time as I was hoping it would..._' He sighed and paid for the food. '_At least I feel a bit better though..._' Sasuke patted his full stomach. He wandered down the street a bit, bored out of his skull. The sky was turning a light grey-ish pink. He looked at the shops that were just opening. '_I wonder if Naruto's up..._' His thoughts drifted to what Naruto looked like asleep. Or what he would look like, curled up in Sasuke's own bed...

'_NO!_' Sasuke roared to himself. He banished the thoughts from his mind and started walking towards the training grounds. '_Morning exercises should get my mid off him.._' he thought as he opened the door to training ground 16. He walked towards the center where three dummies. He shifted into his relaxed fighting stance. "One...two...three.." He mumbled softly. Then he summoned three clones. "..four...five...six...". The clones began to attack him from every angle. He activated his sharingan and dodged and fought back easily. Every time a clone fell, he summoned another.

This went on for almost four hours, Sasuke dodging and parrying endless attacks. Finally he dropped the jutsu, all the clones disappearing. He was drenched in sweat, though he didn't feel the least bit chakra depleted. He wiped beads of perspiration away from his eyes. Suddenly he was aware he had gained an audience. Looking around, he spotted Naruto sitting in a tree not far from him, watching. His gaze was intent. When Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him, he flushed and turned away.

Sasuke hopped up into the tree and sat on the branch in front of Naruto. The blond boy was sitting with his back leaning on the tree trunk. One leg was pulled up, arched slightly while the other lay lazily over the side. Some how, with the light shining down through the trees and the wind tussling his hair, Naruto...looked...amazing. Sasuke looked at him intently, barely resisting the urge to reach out and caress the boys cheek.

"Wh-why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, finally finding his voice. Naruto turned to look at him.

"It's a free world...I can do what I want, Sasuke..." Naruto said defiantly. Sasuke smirked.

"I suppose you can." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto looked side ways and they sat in silence again until..

"Sasuke...what did you feel when you left?" Naruto asked, still not looking at him. "Like..about me..and Sakura.." Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's sudden curiosity. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto.

"And why should I tell you, dobe?"

"Sasuke..I'm serious.." Naruto said softly.

"So am I. Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke said loudly. Naruto looked at him finally.

"You really don't pay attention to anyone but yourself, do you?! All you see is your power, your goal! You don't even care about other peoples feelings!" He was on the verge of tears. The pressure on his heart was building, after to keep this a secret for so long. Sasuke stared at him, stunned. He'd never seen Naruto so worked up.

"It isn't just a _goal. _It's a reality." Sasuke spat.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!! That's all you see! Is that you have to kill Itachi. And you know what? I say it's making you weak. Itachi is winning. He's ruining your life without even having to do ANYthing! I mean, after you kill him, then what? Hmm? What will you do? Just wander the Earth, _alone_? Because your insane obsession has driven everyone away from you?" Naruto looked at him. Sasuke was silent. He had never thought of 'after'. And he realized now...that was a BIG mistake. He always had prided in being a genius... and now...he was making one of the most common mistakes in the book!

"I..I.." He stammered.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes. He turned away again and Sasuke jumped down from the branch. He felt numb, as he walked towards his apartment. Naruto was right...he was blind to everything. To other peoples feelings. But..why was Naruto so upset about this? It didn't make any sense.

Either way...he had pointed something out to Sasuke...like he always did. And that's when it hit him. That's why he loved being around Naruto...that's why he loved him. Because Naruto was so...gentle. He cared enough to show Sasuke his short comings...almost helping him. He was everything Sasuke lacked...his missing piece. He stood now, outside the door to his home, his hand resting on the knob. '_But...what if Naruto doesn't feel the same? Have I come all this way...finally admitted my feelings..changing..for nothing?_' He thought worriedly. He entered his house, throughly emotionally exhausted. How would he deal with Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing with a Demon Fox

Chapter three: Secrets reveled, Love discovered

Warning: This chapter contains mature material.

For weeks, Sasuke avoided Naruto and the others. He stayed locked in his room, contemplating what he was going to do about Naruto. He tortured himself with constant questioning and self destruction. Often times, he would wake up with a painful erection and Naruto's name on his lips. It was getting bad. Naruto filled his every thought. Even training was hard. He couldn't look at Sakura at all. The one time he had spoken to her, she told him Naruto had been looking for him. She said the blond boy had been crying.

'_How could I have done this to Naruto-kun?! How can I face him after this...he probobly hates me.._' Sasuke thought desperatly. He was sitting infront of his window, staring as the rain pelted the street outside. He leaned his head against the cold window pane and stared up at the dreary grey sky. '_I'm too scared...I don't want to face him...and be rejected. Though I deserve it. But...I can't live like this, hiding from him...dealing with those dreams.It's tearing me up...I'm going to go insane!_' he thought, gripping his head. He let out a slow breath and leaned his head against the glass again.

Suddenly, movement from outside caught his eye. He wiped at the fog on the window and looked again. Naruto was stumbling down the muddy road. His hair was stuck to his face and he was in nothing but his white t-shirt and what appeared to be boxers. He tripped o something and went sprawling in the mud. Sasuke stared in open mouth horror. '_N-naruto?! What have I done!!??_' He ran towards the door, but froze as he touched the knob. '_What if he doesn't want your help? Do you really want to risk exposing yourself and find out it was for nothing?!...but..if I don't go..Naruto could be hurt..._' Sasuke thought for a second more thn flew out the door.

Naruto was in the same position as before. His ragged sobs could be heard over the rain. Sasuke ran over and knelt before the young man. He pulled Naruto off the ground and into his arms. The blond boy clung to him, tears streaking down his mud covered face, almost invisible cause of the rain. Sasuke tried to comfort him, whiping the mud aya with his hands. The rain quickly soaked him through and flattened his hair. Naruto's body shook violently as sobs wracked his slender frame.

"I..I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I..I didn't mean it...any of it. You may have been distant, but you were always there...And I always believed in you, not matter how much I never showed it!" Naruto cried. Sasuke stared down at him. Rain stuck the white t-shirt to his body, revealing a hard and toned chest. He knew his boxers would be the same, but didn't dare look down. Rain drops hung on Naruto's dark, thick eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. It reminded Sasuke of his dream, and he felt an erection growing in his pants. He stared at Naruto's soft lips, wanting so badly to capture them in a kiss, to hear them murmur his name softly. "I..I just have felt so bad lately. I..I've been hiding something for so long...just...well..I LOVE YOU!! And I was scared that you were goig to hate me and that you were never going to look at me again and then you left and... and...a-"

Sasuke cut him off, catching Naruto's pale pink lips in a soft kiss. Colors exploded in Sasuke's mind as the feel of soft velvety lips against his own caused his erection to throb painfully. His hand came up and brushed some hair away from Naruto's face tenderly and caress his rain slick cheek. The blonde's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke held the kiss for a moment longer and drew back.

"S-sasuke...kun..." Naruto stammered, shocked. Sasuke put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Naruto...ever since I returned...I've been feeling strange around you. And..now I know what it is. I want you Naruto..physically..emotionally...every way I can.." Sasuke said, lustily. Naruto flsuhed.

"I..I want you too Sasuke...so bad...I'll do anything you want.." He said softly. Sasuke didn't pause for a second thought. Lust took him over as he picked Naruto up and brought him inside. Naruto still clung to his shirt desprately, shaking violently. He walked straight into his bedroom and closed the door. Laying Naruto against the bed, he leaned in and kissed him again, pushing his tongue through Naruto's hesitant lips. The blond moaned into his mouth as Sasuke's hands began to pull off Naruto's soaked shirt. His hands played over Naruto's nipples, awarding him a soft moan. He trailed his kisses down to Naruto's shoulders as he pulled off his own shirt.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whimpered as Sasuke paused for a second. "I...I want to know that there will be more to this...than...than just lust.." he said softly. Sasuke ignored this and kissed his stomach. he unbuttoned his pants (Though Naruto was not wearing pants, his boxers had buttons). "Sasuke! Sasuke! Answer me! Dammit!" Naruto said loudly,his defiance returning. He pushed Sasuke off, sending the Uchiha crashing back into a wall. He looked around frantically and pulled on his shirt, stealing a pair of Sasuke's pants and pulling them on too. He didn't bother buttoning them. He ran out of the room and out into the rain, tears threatening to fall again.

"N-naruto! Naruto wait!" Sasuke ran to the door and stared down the rain choked lane. But Naruto was gone. "Ksa..." He growled. '_Way to go, Sasuke you baka...I should have answered him as soon as he asked..._' He went back inside and sat on his bed. He laid on his bed, not bothering to cover himself and fell into a light sleep.

_Dream..._

_Sasuke was running. His breathing was wild. He could see Naruto running up ahead, as fast as he could. Everything around them was black. Only the sound of tier echoing foot steps could be heard. _

_"Naruto!" He called. He sped up and closed the distance between himself and the blond. He grabbed the boys arm, and spun him around to face him. "What are you running from?" Nauto looked at him, terrified. Sasuke turned and stared into a mirror. But it wasn't his face that stared back. Itachi's cold red eyes regarded him. _

_"Your just like me, Nisan. Cold...distant. Willng to do ANYthing to get what you want." Itachi's face laughed. _

_"NOOO!!" Sasuke howled and sank down to his knees. Naruto ran away. "Naruto! Naruto come back!" He called. But Naruto's orange blazer faded from veiw and Sasuke was alone. _

_"Just like me...just like me.." Itachi's voice laughed. "Just like me...just like me..."_

Sasuke jolted upright in bed. The sheets tangled around him and his hair was matted to his head. Bright sunlight filtered in through his window and shined on his face. He squinted and looked around, confused at his undressed state. Suddenly, the nights events came back to him in a blur.

"Oh no...I have to find Naruto...I..I have..." He stood quickly and searched for a shirt. He finally found one and began to pull it on. He stumbled out into the hallway, the shirt half over his head. He grabbed his sandals and shoved them on roughly. Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke stumbled out onto the street. People stared at him as he stumbling numbly down the street. Fatigue weighed his limbs down, but he kept running, searching for a hint of his blond crush.

"Sasuke?!" A familiar voice called out. Sasuke stopped and turned to see Shikamaru Nara walking up to him, a slightly concerned look on his face. "What's going on?" Sasuke stared at him for a second.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked finally, looking around.

"No..uhh..look..let me buy you a drink. You look like you could use one." he took Sasuke's arm, but e shook him off.

"No..I need to find Naruto..."

"Look...in the state your in, you'll never find him. You won't be able to think straight. A sake will help clear your mind..." Shikamaru pulled him towards the bar. "Besides..everyones staring..." He glanced around. Sasuke let himself be pulled through the door. He sat on a stool and soon found a warm sake being shoved into his hands. He sipped it grate fully. It tasted sour at first, but as he sipped more, the warmth spread through his body, waking him up.

"Here." Shikamaru shoved a pate of dumplings at him and Sasuke realized how starving he was. He began shoving them in his mouth, followed by sips of sake. Once his plate was clear and his glass was empty, Sasuke sat back, fully awake. Sasuke sat back and looked at himself.

Sasuke's hair was wild and disheveled. His clothing was wild and was still covered in mud from the previous night. He looked like a mad man. '_No wonder Shikamaru was worried.._' He thought. He tried to smooth his hair down with his hair, but gave up with a disgruntled sigh. Sasuke pulled his shirt straight and used a napkin to wipe his face.

Shikamaru came back over and sat down wit a sigh. He stared at Sasuke with a measuring look.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Why were you out there? Why are you looking for Naruto?"

"I screwed up..." He groaned. He held his head in his hands.

"Wanna talk?" he asked, not sounding acctually interested. Sasuke looked at him. Why couldn't he tell Shikamaru? After he's been keeping the secret about him and that sand girl? And he'd be too lazy to tell anyone anyways. He sighed and ordered another sake. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna need it to help tell the story.." He sighed and drank up. Sasuke sat up and prepared to completely spill his guts for the first time in years.


End file.
